Conventional exterior electrical boxes for the mounting of duplex outlets, switches, and other electrical devices are typically installed essentially flush with the wall surface. The exterior electrical boxes usually include a hinged cover to cover the electrical device. Typically the hinged cover extends outward from the front of the electrical box and therefore also extends outward of the wall. Some types of conventional electrical box covers, known as bubble covers, extend a substantial amount from the wall surface.
Outward-extending electrical box and cover assemblies, though they cover the front of the box, are prone to damage by lawnmowers, vehicles, and other hazards as a result of the cover member extending substantially beyond the outer wall surface.
What is needed therefore is a device for mounting an electrical box in a manner that the electrical box and its cover are flush with or recessed from the outer wall surface. The box and cover member in the closed position are therefore protected against any accidental contact by lawn equipment, vehicles, or other hazards.